


Fallen from grace

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Art snap shots for fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Death, F/F, Fan Art, blood tw, in the main/real fic; she comes back but i won't spoil it here., well Georgiou isn't necessarily in it but described in the transport away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: Michael goes on a landing mission on an unknown alien planet, hunting down old technology to help put the war in their favour along with Georgiou after being assigned to discovery.Something goes wrong.( first drabble and fan -art visual for the main fic)
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Series: Art snap shots for fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810213
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_eh_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eh_team/gifts).



> Okay, this is gonna be a single chap; it's a visual to go along with Micheal's literal fall. Blood tw by the way but i wanted to do something more dramatic. I made this after my Vampire!Micheal one but I felt this story deserved it's little visual. 
> 
> Please, drop some kudos and your thoughts on it!
> 
> Perhaps a request on something else with Michael?

Night had fallen.

The planet’s moon was high in the clear, inky dark sky and shone down upon the lush green, jungle terrain that carpeted over the land like a blanket and touched over the sleek and chalk-white rocks of a mountainside, almost making it brighter in its nightly range.

It was quiet.

Not even the wind blew and a cold chill settled in the air but nature was unbothered. Prey was hunted, predators still fed and the cycle continued. The innocent moonlight continued on, shining down and carried on over the alien world.

Most prominently, there was a break in the trees. Like a huge 20-foot break in the trees that stood in a perfect circle with stone slabs that evened the ground around it like a pathway. In the centre lay of this, just like the trees, a perfectly circular 16 foot opening in the ground, but to a large, almost ornamental pit like cave that stretched down for 80 feet. 

The bottom was almost water from its inside chamber filled but in the dead centre of its mouth up to the world was a flat grey stone surface that rose a foot from the water almost black moss that grew in edges and shadows. The moonlight shone in and down like a torch to its centre as if to display its content.

There, the alien form lay at the bottom in its centre of the light.

The figure was sprawled out. A leg curled in more towards her body from the fall, the other stuck a little further out. Her right arm resting slightly curved above her head while the other was thrown off to the side close to her thigh. Brown eyes stared up endlessly, lips open only a fraction with only a few drops of dark red fluid that escaped passed her lips. Blood trailed down from under her head which was tilted over so off from facing up to the mouth; to the moon. It had seeped like ink down over the stone, darkening it further, touching into the still water but the trail was dry now.

The uniform, apart from the bloodstains from the body, were undamaged. It’s deep blue clear to see in the light, metal on the protective vest glimmering over her chest. A broken end of a rope lay at her boots. The alien’s weapon a foot away, broken on impact.

The cavern was cold. Far colder than the rest of the planet… Frost would almost settle if given the chance at a lesser degree of warmth but nothing moved nor stirred. The cavern was quiet and the woman still lay where she had fallen; nothing had come to investigate since it had happened, and she remained behind, even as the other aliens had left in a glazing flair of gold that left nothing behind but the fallen. The alien's screams had vanished with them. Filled with pain and panic; swallowed way. 

Michael Burnham lay alone.


	2. Under the surface

The water rustled as another tremor shook at the surface, barely stirring the body but the rock under her shook then slowly, began to sink under the ice cold surface. The dry stone darkened as the surface seeped over its top, crawling and washing over the moss and blood stains, inching towards Michael’s form until it finally reached her.

It seeped into her uniform first, washing away the undried blood under her head and crawled higher as the rock continued down. Water trickled over her cool skin, seeping over her face slowly though the liquid was quick to pool into her open mouth and down before she was fully submerged, air bubbles escaping passed her lips and breached up towards the surface, but her body continued sinking with the stone until it hit the bottom just over a meter down.

The water fell still again.


	3. Two Years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Michael Burnham, two years after her death (and Resurrection), living on the planet she was accidentally left behind when Discovery had to jump from a horde of Klingons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, unlike the other chaps, you've noticed that there's no text; it's bc i haven't yet written the next chapter for Michael and her side of the two years but I'm hoping it'll come soon :) 
> 
> as usual, drop your thoughts and ideas and don't forget to kudo :)
> 
> Thanks


End file.
